User blog:XoMaybellxo/This Is It
This will be my final blog post. I feel that I need to explain some things. I've decided that it's time to part from the wiki. I really did enjoy my time here, but all good things must come to an end. And I feel the need to get some things off my chest before I go. I can not stand the drama that floods these comments every fucking day. Every since BSS, there has been trolls up the ass. I know that perhaps I've partaken in some of it, but, it was to defend what I believe in. I'll always speak my voice about stuff I'm against, that'll never change. But recently I've learned that trolls feed off that, and I will no longer take part in a discussion that I see is completely unecessary and off topic. And believe me, there have been shit on these comments that piss me the fuck off because they're random, or attention seeking. Yes, the wiki is a therapy to some people and they need release. Yes, we're a family. But there are some people I've seen that post constantly and I feel that it's just attention seeking. But hey, that's my opinion. If you feel the need to spread your life stories, be my guest. I don't even want to begin on how I see this. People are always gossiping about something and that's even worse than the trolling. If you're supposedly friends with someone, then why are you going behind their back to gossip with other people? I've been called fake and talked about by numerous people, but guess what? It doesn't fucking have any kind of effect on me. I know I'm real, I know the truth. And if you're going to continue to talk about me? Okay, go ahead. It just proves that you were never my friend to begin with. I'm just fine with that, because I know who my true friends are. But if you're that immature and don't have that much of a life, that you have to repeatedly hurt people by spreading lies and rumours? Well then pity on ya. Get out and do something with your life instead of gluing your ass to a computer for 14+ hours just to harass and hurt other people's feelings. And yes I am talking about everyone that is that low enough to do it. Maybe I've done it too, I'll admit it. But I'd never stab someone in the back that is my friend. I have that much respect. Respect others and they'll give you the same thing in return. Or if you have a problem with someone, man up and say it to their face, not behind their back. Anyway, I'm done now. That's all I've needed to say. I love my friends, I'll miss you. We can contact on oovoo or tc or wherever the hell else you feel like. I'm mostly on oovoo now. Good bye and good luck to you all! Category:Blog posts